There presently is an unsolved need for an apparatus and a method which enables an optical fiber to be readily positioned relative to an electro-optic component on a circuit board contained within an enclosure for optical communication therewith, and which allows the optical fiber to be easily connected to, and disconnected from, the apparatus. Further, there is a need for an apparatus and method that enables multiple optical fibers to be easily aligned and connected for optical communication with respective electro-optic components on a circuit board, and which enables the ends of the optical fibers to be positioned at different heights above the circuit board so as to accommodate different sizes of electro-optic components on the circuit board and to optimize radiation coupling between the optical fiber and the respective electro-optic component.